Talk:Ayanami/@comment-4651437-20140607200730/@comment-49.144.181.208-20170404095219
Yeah? Well, tough luck, buddy. Every ''character in this Wikia has their birth names in their respective infoboxes (I think, don't trust me on that, though, I'm not an admin). So to answer your question of whether or not it was appropriate to put Ayanami's birth name in his infobox: maybe not, but it's what's standard, that's why it's there. If exceptions were made just for the sake of not spoiling others then this website wouldn't have been as tidy and systematic as it is right now. At least, that's what I think. Though I ''do get where you come from, since it is apparent that not everyone likes spoilers and some people may only be visiting Wikia to know certain info but not to specifically know everything about what or who they're searching about. I think the best course of action would be to make some changes to the website...? Like in myanimelist.net, where you'd have to click a button first to show the spoiler. Or something like that. It's just a suggestion though. I think it would be difficult to put that option though in all of the Wikias, because this website goes into detail and explains more thoroughly who/what someone/something is, unlike in myanimelist.net where they only show general information. If you ''really ''want a change though, just like what the person before me said, take it up with the admin/s. Offer concrete suggestions or something so that your complaints wouldn't fall on deaf ears. Only if you ''really ''want to though. If not, then... okay, but what was the point of your comment again? I'm sorry if I sound rude, it's just that it's irritating sometimes to see someone complain and yet do nothing to solve what they're complaining about. Leaving a comment may be considered as "doing something," but that's just like raising awareness to a certain problem, and doing nothing else. Just like what my Science teacher once said about an HIV/AIDS awareness campaign: "Wow, yay, I'm aware! Now what?" And then my Art History/Design teacher once said: "What's worse than being unaware is being aware but apathetic." In your comment, you may have suggested to "have the name the character is most known by" but that merely answers the question of what to do. Now, ''how ''do we do it? That is what the admins need to know because maintaining a website is not only the work of the admins, but also of the viewers or the people who access this site. Collaborate with them and ''actually do ''something because nothing will happen if you simply stand by, saying what you want. The world doesn't work that way. And I know this comment of yours was posted over three years, but even so, I just felt the need to say what I think. I'm sorry for offending you, if ever. I'm also sorry for bothering you. Good day. P.S. I'm still irked by this: "I left a comment instead of making any changes because, frankly, it's something I think should probably be changed across the entire wiki." ?? So, seriously, what was your point again? You think there should be changes but you only left a comment?? What???